


Korra's Day Off

by CrankyHoneyBadger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyHoneyBadger/pseuds/CrankyHoneyBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gets accosted by Lin on her day off to catch some thugs. Korra, as a reward, demands they go for dinner. Awkward happenings will most likely be afoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my contribution to the Linnorra fadom. I love these two together so I decided to do something about it. I've got a whole lot of chapters written already, I just need to get around to uploading them. So watch this space for more.

Grey clouds covered the sky, the wind was just below a gale and there was an ever so slight drizzle, but that didn’t matter in the slightest to Korra who finally had time off from her Avatar duties. To the average person this may not seem like a big deal, but her schedule was so hectic that she cherished these small mercies. Come hell or high water, she was going to out for a relaxing walk and no one could do anything about it! “This is nice,” She mused to herself “Nothing could possibly go wrong.” Right at that moment as if the world had a cruel sense of humour, a Sato mobile came screeching around corner nearly running over the tanned woman. “Hey watch where you’re going!” She yelled after them. “ Hmph,” Korra thought angrily “The nerve of some people.” After calming herself down she carried on her way not wanting to spend her free time being ticked off about some stupid driver. Not two steps later another Sato Mobile cut her off. That was it. Korra was about to fire bend somebody’s head off. “WHAT the hell do you—“

“Get in Avatar!” a grey haired woman commanded.

At first glance she had no clue who it was until she looked closer.“Chief!?” It was none other than the head of police, Lin Beifong. But something was off, instead of her usual attire that consisted of standard issue police armour, cables and her ever unabating scowl. She was in plain clothes, scowl still present though. But still, as far as Korra was concerned the Chief just had a dozen sets of armour and cycled through them. So this was quite a shock to her system. “W-What’s happening? And hey, you nearly killed me! You should be more car—“She was cut off again.

“Just hurry up and get in the car. I need your help.” Now this was even more of a surprise. Lin Beifong, known as one of the toughest people in Republic City, daughter of the equally stubborn Toph Beifong, was asking her for help. Without a seconds delay Korra jumped into the vehicle. They took off before her feet even hit the floor.

“You may want to work on how you say ‘Hi’” The water tribe girl said with a bit of cheer in her voice “ So what’s got you driving like a madman anyways?”

“Some hoodlums broke into my place. I need you to get them while I drive up next to their Sato mobile. They should have come around this corner not too long ago.”

“You mean the idiots that nearly ran me over jacked your stuff?”

“So they have been through here. Good, means I’m not too far behind. Think you can handle a little car chase Avatar?” 

“Of course I can handle it. I’m the toughest person you know!” 

The Chief couldn’t help but smirk at that comment. Now anybody who didn’t know Korra could say that her big headedness was a pain in the ass. Funnily enough it eventually became one of her charming points. Although, for Lin, it took a long time before she could see it as anything other than a young teen just mouthing off. 

“So........” Korra sheepishly began “What’s up with the duds?”

“My what?” Lin didn’t really follow teen lingo.

“Like you know your clothes. Why aren’t you in your usual police gear chasing these guys down all Head of Police style?” Korra motioned her arms like she was swinging from building to building via cables.

“Those perps also took my set of armour. I can’t believe I let my guard down like that. ” Lin looked like someone had just thrown her favourite potted plant out the window. If she was the type who had plants. Come to think of it Korra didn’t have a clue what Lin liked. Not even the slightest of idea.

‘Does she even like things?’ Korra mused to herself. She couldn’t help but let a smile come to her lips as she thought of Lin scowling at a bag of puppies.  
“What’s so funny?” Lin asked with little amusement in her voice while focusing on weaving in and out of traffic.

“Oh, a uh.... nothing, nothing.” Korra wanted to quickly change the subject. The Chief probably wouldn’t appreciate the little joke about her firm facial expression. “At least you can get a new set of armour if they give us the slip. “

“I don’t care about the armour, Avatar. They took something of mine that I need back.”

“What is it?”

“That’s none of your business!” Lin snapped back.

“Okay, okay, I get it. No more questions.” ‘Jeez, what a grouch. Here I am helping her and she won’t even tell me why.’ The young Avatar thought bitterly to herself.’ Like come on, she could afford to at least not be so grumpy all the time.’

“Avatar!” Lin shouted grabbing Korras’ attention. “There they are!” Just ahead of them was a Sato Mobile driving through a cart of cabbages, causing the unfortunate owner to dive out the way as carnage ensued on his livelihood. “I need you to stop them while I drive. I can’t bend as well as keep us next to them.”

Acknowledging Lins’ request Korra took up a stance. “Leave it to me Chief!” Not two seconds later a volley of fireballs was sent hurtling towards the aforementioned thieves. Much to the thieves dismay Korra was a pretty good shot. Two of the three fireballs hit their mark....kind of. All it really accomplished was making the driver start swerving all over the place.

“That’s not working, try something else.” Lin chided.

“I know! Just stick to driving and I’ll do my job!” came Korras’ irritated reply.

“Just get on with it! Central park is coming up!”

Having heard that she took up an earth-bending stance. An evil grin took over the tanned girls face. ’Let’s see how you guys like this.’ A few quick movements later a chest high earth wall appeared in front of the thieves’ Sato Mobile. Slowing down wasn’t an option they had time to contemplate. They slammed into the wall at high-speed, sending both occupants screaming as they flew through the air. Before landing Korra caught them with her air-bending, thus ending the chase through the city.

“Ha, how’d you like that you punks? That’s what you get for trying to run me over!” The taunts fell on deaf ears for the captives had passed out.

“That’s enough, Avatar. It’s unbecoming of you.”

“Hey Chief. How did you like my idea for stopping those punks?” A huge grin was plastered across Korras face as she asked Lin, not expecting praise from the stern woman.  
“Whereas I may disagree with your methods. You did stop them like I asked. I thank you for that.”

‘Eh...?’ Korra took a while to register what just happened. “Did she just say ‘thank you’?’ With a rather dumfounded look Korra managed a stutter of a reply.”Y-yeah, no problem.”  
The Chief had already moved on to the Sato Mobile that now had a bit of a face lift. Lin was looking all around the vehicle to find the stolen goods. Much to her delight she found what she was looking for. ‘Good thing that Asami girl builds these vehicles strong.’ Was all she thought to herself. Unbeknownst to the silver haired woman, an unpleasant entity made her way up from behind.

“So what was so important that you had to get no matter what?” blabbed Korra from over Lins’ shoulder trying to get a look at what the item she was holding could be.  
This startled the hardened Head of Police causing her to spin around to see her who her inquisitive “assailant” was.

“A gramophone?” Now Korra was confused. “Is that the thing you wanted?”

“Yes. What of it?”

“Uh, nothing. I just didn’t take you for a music lover. You kind of have the whole ‘I love coffee and staying up late scowling at new recruits’ vibe going on.”

“Hardly. I’ll have you know that I don’t even like coffee.”

“So what music do you like?” There was a bit too much glee in the young girl’s voice for Lins’ liking.

“What I like or dislike isn’t any of your business. I appreciate the help Avatar, but I need to get these guys back to the precinct. So now if you’ll excus—“

“Hang on Chief.” It was Korra’s turn to interrupt. “I just helped you catch these guys. It was supposed to be my day off, but it ended up being like any other day. I think you owe me.”

“Owe you? I suppose helping me apprehend these perps does entail some sorts of compensation from the Department. I’ll see what I can do.” Lin wasn’t expecting her to ask for a reward.

“Dinner!” The Avatar declared.

“Dinner?” The Chief couldn’t have been more confused.

“Treat me to dinner tonight and we’ll call it even.” There was something mischievous about Korra’s smile.

It didn’t make any sense. ‘Why on earth would this girl want to go out for dinner? Besides I don’t have time to babysit this kid.’ Korra must have seen the look of disapproval on Lin’s face, because before she could list a hundred reasons of why that’ be a bad idea, she was cut off.

“And if you don’t, I’ll tell everyone about your how the ’big bad Chief Beifong’ has a soft spot for music and loves frolicking in fields of flowers.”

“Where did you get that I like running around in flowers?” Asked the now irked Chief.

“That’s my point! For all I know you could like kicking puppies or collecting weird dolls. It’s high time that I get to know you better.” Korra said crossing her arms.

Knowing Korra, Lin knew she wasn’t going to drop the subject until she got her way. Letting out a long sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose, she relented.

“Fine.”

“Really?” asked the disbelieving Avatar.

“Really.”

“Yes!” Korra shouted pumping her fist in the air.

“So where are we going kid?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah.” There was a look of deep contemplation on the tanned girls face. “I’ll leave it up to you Chief.” Korra said while walking away with her hands crossed behind her back and a smile plastered across her face. “I’ll be waiting outside your precinct at eight.”

“Avatar, wait!” It was too late. Korra’s walk had already progressed into a bouncy jog and she was out of earshot. ‘What is up with that girl?’ Lin asked herself.  
Glancing over at the still unconscious bodies tied up not too far from the Sato Mobile. “Well I better get these idiots over to HQ.” 

Two blocks away from where the Chief was sticking the captives into her vehicle there was a woman whose light jog had progressed into a full sprint.  
‘I can’t wait!’ Korra had no idea why she was so happy, but she didn’t care. She had to get home and get ready as soon as possible to be in time for her night out with the Chief.

Lin may not have admitted it, but she was also looking forwards to the evening, if only a little bit.


	2. "Date" Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one! I was having a ton of issues with the spacing towards the end, so it's a little odd looking. Still trying to figure out how the editor works. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Back at Air Temple Island Korra bounced through the corridors and halls, her feet making soft tapping sounds on the wooden floors. She couldn’t help it, but for some reason she felt so happy. She left to the fact she was getting a free night out. The food at the Air Temple was always good, the White Lotus cooks always made sure of that, but a vegetarian lifestyle wasn’t really Korra’s thing.

“I wonder where the Chief is going to take me tonight? I hope they have some water tribe food.” She missed the dishes her mother used to make before she left the South Pole.

“Is that you Korra?” Came a familiar voice.

“Huh? Oh, hey Pema!” Korra said rather hurriedly. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I didn’t expect to see you home so soon, is something wrong? Has Tenzin got you running errands on your day off?” Pema had a look of genuine concern on her face.

With a reassuring look Korra diffused any possible events involving Tenzin getting a lecture from his wife. “Don’t worry, I did have a little bit of an unexpected encounter earlier, but I can assure you Tenzin had nothing to do with it.”

Pema let out a long sigh. “Good, sometimes that husband of mine doesn’t understand what relaxing is. He’s always running around doing something productive or for the greater good of Republic City.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh a little. It was true, Tenzin always kept busy.

“So why are you back so early?” Said Pema bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

“I’m going out tonight, so I need to get ready.”

“Oh really?” A knowing smile came across Pema’s face. “So do you have something to wear?”

“Uh, not really, I was just going to go like this.”

The Air Acolyte gave off a look of horror. “Absolutely not! That will never do.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with this?” Korra said while gesturing towards her clothes. “They are just fine.”

“Okay, that settles it. You can’t be left alone to handle your wardrobe.” Pema grabbed Korra’s hand leading her to the Avatar’s room. “It’s time for a make-over!”

******

 

Lin had just gotten after the tiresome task of booking the two thugs that broke into her apartment.

‘Honestly, how ignorant can you be to break into _my_ apartment?’ Lin thought to herself while putting back all the items that the thieves had taken. She walked over to an old dusty shelf. Brushing the dirt aside she placed her most cherished item on top of the shelf, her gramophone. As long as she can remember she had always loved music. Her mother, Toph, used to play old jazz records whenever she got home from a long day at the precinct, it helped ease off the day’s stresses.

‘I wonder what she’s doing now?’ Lin wondered while sticking on her favourite record. ‘I know we weren’t exactly on speaking terms, but she could’ve at least told me where she was going before she left, or left a note, or something!’ she found herself getting angry.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet in a swamp lay a sleeping Toph Beifong being woken up by a shiver going down her spine. “Someone’s talking about me. Ha, probably Twinkle Toes Junior.”

Lin let out a long sigh clearing her thoughts. ‘Enough of that, I need to think of a place to take the Avatar tonight.’

Only one place came to mind. ‘I don’t really want to take her there, that place is really high class; I doubt that kid will even appreciate it.’ She reasoned. ‘But it’s the only place I know that has anything near good live music performance.’ Lin pinched the bridge of her nose contemplating if it was a good idea taking such a boisterous girl there.

The Chief gave in. ‘Ugh, I guess I’ll have to. If she embarrasses me I’m going to bury her ass.’

 

*******

 

“I don’t know Pema this looks a little too uhhhhh...... extravagant.” said Korra while eying herself in the mirror.

“What are you talking about? You look elegant and beautiful.” came Pema’s reply.

“I just think it’s a bit much for this evening. Can I at least keep my arm-band?” pleaded Korra.

Pema looked at Korra. She couldn’t resist those polar-bear dog puppy eyes. “I guess it’s okay.”

“Yes!” cheered Korra spinning on her heels.

“Try not to mess up your hair.” chided Pema. “Anyways, you better get going it’s nearly time for the ferry to leave.”

“What?! Thanks Pema!” Korra shouted out as she ran out to catch the ferry that was sounding its horn as a warning for final departure.

 

******

 

Meanwhile Lin was mulling over the clothes in her wardrobe. She never was the kind of woman to wear a dress.

She used to think to herself. ‘What’s the point of a dress? It’s just a flappy bit of cloth that hinders me when I’m bending.’

If Lin had it her way she’d never have to wear such stupid clothing, but with her being the Chief of Police she had to attend many galas and ceremonies that involved formal attire.

But for some reason she was giving her attire for the evening quite a lot of thought. Well, a lot more than she ever had.

‘Ugh. Why I do I even care about what I’m wearing? It’s not like I have anyone to impress.’

Her thoughts were betrayed by her actions as she reached out to pick the dress she bought while still in Zhao Fu. Opal, Lin’s niece, having noticed the Chief’s lack of fashion sense had decided that a much needed “girl’s day out” was in order. Not wanting to upset Opal, spirits knows she’s done enough of that, she gave in to the young girl.

“Looks like this is actually going to get used.” she said holding up the item of clothing.

It was a dark green Chinese dress with a black trim and an ornate pattern of lotus flowers embroidered in black along the bottom.

Having noticed the time, Lin quickly had a shower and changed.

“I guess I’d better get going or that girl will never let me hear the end of it.” Lin locked the apartment door behind her ready to get the evening started.

 

 

*******

Night fell and an unusually nervous Avatar sat waiting outside the main entrance of the Chief’s headquarters.

‘I hope I didn’t get here too early.’ Korra uncharacteristically thought.

‘At least it’s a nice night.’

 

The weather had thankfully cleared up. The overcast and grey sullen afternoon sky had been replaced by the beautiful black expanse of the night sky. Stars dotted the sky, gleaming as if they had come to life. It reminded Korra of her home in the South Pole and all the times she spent with her parents just staring into the sky.

 

‘I really miss Mom’s cooking. I should go pay them a visit sometime.’

 

A Sato Mobile tore Korra out of her daze as it pulled up next to her. She gathered that it was the Chief.

 

“I never took you for the kind of person to arrive early, Avatar?” Came a familiar voice.

 

“Chief? Is that you?” Korra squinted into the darkness

 

“Who else would it be?” Lin affirmed as she walked over to the young girl.

 

Lin was actually a little grateful to Korra’s inability to see her because of the look of surprise she had across her face. Lin hadn’t expected Korra, the rough, stubborn headed, punch first; ask questions later kind of girl, to be so...so....... radiant. Lin had to do all she could not to drop her jaw. Her dress showed off more than she had ever seen of Korra. It was strapless light blue high-low with a hem that started above the knee in front and ending halfway down her calf at the back. Her muscular toned arms and legs did nothing to subtract from her beauty, if not it made her look even more stunning. Making her way up Lin came to Korra’s hair. The loose flowing brown hair that just came shy of her shoulders, her dark skinned face was flawless and the way her blue eyes captured you was just unfair. Catching herself gazing a little too intently Lin tore herself away from Korra’s eyes as she came into the light. Lin Beifong couldn’t help but appreciate the visible effort the Avatar had put into her outfit.

 

So to say the least, Lin was surprised. She’d never admit it though.

 

“I heard you always had to arrive early for these. I never really had the chance or time to go out and do these kinds of things.” The Water Tribe girl looked down hiding a small blush.

 

Lin completely understood being the Avatar had its perks but also came with a tremendous amount of responsibility and duties. Even Lin couldn’t remember the last time she just sat down and enjoyed a cup of tea let alone actually having a day off.

Having noticed how Korra was fidgeting Lin suggested that they get going. Walking to the Sato Mobile Lin complimented Korra.

 

“You look nice by the way, Avatar.”

 

Korra was a bit surprised at the sudden words of the Chief.

 

‘Huh... A compliment?’ Korra’s mind didn’t know how to process kind words from the Chief.

 

“A...Uh...T-Thanks.” Korra smiled sheepishly.

 

‘ _Compliment her, you idiot_!’ Korra’s brain finally caught up to the situation as they sat down.

“I-I like your dress. It suits you.” ‘ _Wow that was amazing.’_ Her brain chastised sarcastically. She hid her tan face by looking down at her feet. If only she hadn’t, Korra would have seen the mighty Chief Beifong sporting a blush of her own.

 

Pulling the Sato Mobile into gear they both set off to the restaurant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you thought. :)


	3. Unexpected Joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Date Night

**Unexpected Joys**

The ride over to the restaurant was, to say the least, uncomfortably quiet. After the awkward compliments, conversation was hard pressed.

“I didn’t notice earlier with the crazy chase, but since when have you owned a Sato Mobile?” Korra said trying to make small talk.

“It was a gift from President Raiko.” Lin replied curtly.

“Oh, I see.......” the calmness returned.

‘What do I do? This silence is killing me! I mean it’s not like we’ve ever actually “hung” out together.’ Korra peered over to Lin who seemed unperturbed by the quiet. This was an unprecedented phenomenon. The Avatar was at a loss for words.

Words always came easy to her. Whether it was chatting with Tenzin and Pema’s kids, messing around with Mako and Bolin, even Varrick and Zhu Li were easier to talk to. Her spirited personality and gung-ho attitude always won her that battle. But the Chief was a different story and Korra had no idea how to handle it.

‘I don’t know how much longer I can take this. How is it that she can stay so quiet? Korra was fidgeting uncontrollably. Lin took notice of this.

“What’s got you acting like kangaroo rabbit?”

“Huh? Oh...I...uh.... Just looking forwards to dinner.” Korra gave her biggest grin.

Lin cocked an eyebrow at the strange behaviour but decided to let it slide.

Blue eyes full of curiosity, Korra asked, “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Come on. Pretty please?” Korra unleashed her secret weapon.

Lin could just feel the look she was getting from Korra. ‘She’s doing that thing with the eyes isn’t she?’ Lin had encountered them many a time, especially when she had booked Korra on multiple occasions for damaging property. She was beginning to see the reason why Cabbage Corp really had a thing against the Avatar.

“Those polar-dog puppy eyes may work on Mako and Bolin, but not on me Avatar.”

Korra would not yield.

Lin was thanking the spirits that she was driving and had to focus on the road, or those damnable eyes would have caused her to falter.

 

“Look we’re here so you can stop with the look already”

“Already? Wow, that was quick.” said Korra looking up to see where they were going to dine for the night.

“The Jasmine Dragon?!” Korra could not believe her eyes. She turned towards Lin with mouth wide open and began pointing furiously at the restaurant. Lin just nodded her head at the puzzled girl, thus putting to rest any doubts the Avatar had. Not in a million years did Korra expect the Chief to take her here.

“Jeez Chief, what’s the special occasion? You’re not dying are you?” Korra’s tone was a mix of jest and seriousness.

“No, I am not dying.” Lim dismissed Korra’s nonsensical assumptions. “You said you wanted to go for dinner, so I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“I know what I said, but I was thinking of a place like a family restaurant, not the fanciest place in all of Republic City. How’d you even get a reservation? Isn’t this place always fully booked?

“When you’re the Chief of Police, you get certain, uh...privileges.” Lin said with an ever so slight smile as she walked towards the entrance.

“Hey Chief, wait up.” called Korra running as best she could in her heels. High-heels weren’t exactly something the White Lotus covered in her training.

“Hurry up Avatar, we haven’t got all night.”

Korra caught up to Lin while she was talking with the maitre d’. Korra had her first glimpse of the esteemed facility. The whole place oozed quality. The walls were painted beige with dark wooden slats accenting the walls in the most elegant of ways. The chandeliers that decorated the rooms gave off a low and warm light. Finishing it off was the music humming throughout the building. Tie all of that together and you get a vibe that made you feel comfortable whilst remaining true to its refinement. The Jasmine Dragon really did live up to its fame.

“Are you going to join me, or do you want to stand there staring like an owl-cat for the night?”

“This place is insane! Just look at all the details in...in....in like everything.” Korra chimed while following Lin.

A waiter escorted them to their table.

“May I take your order?” the waiter asked politely.

“I’ll have the chateaubriand with whatever wine the chef recommends.”

Korra then took a look at the menu. All she saw was a mass confusion of letters and couldn’t make head or toe of what was what.

“Uhhhh, I’ll have what she’s having.” Korra said gesturing towards Lin. The waiter, having taken their orders, took his leave.

“I hope whatever you’re having is good, cause I’m starving.”

“It should satisfy your needs, Avatar. It’s what I always order when I come here and they’ve impressed every time.”

“Wait. You come here on a regular basis?”

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Oh, no. It’s just that I never really took you for the kind of person to, you know, enjoy this.” Korra said while gesturing to everything around her.

“What could possibly give you that idea?”

“Let’s be honest here, Chief. You’re not exactly an easy person to get to know.” Lin tightened her brow at the comment. “And that’s another thing,” Korra pointed at Lin’s face, “You always look like you want to beat somebody to a pulp. It makes it super difficult for anybody to approach you.”

Lin was about to give Korra an earful, but instead she reclined in her chair. Pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out the longest sigh of the day.

“I suppose you’re right, Avatar.” Lin said admittedly.

“Korra.”

Lin just looked blankly at the young girl saying her own name.

“It’s Korra. Just call me Korra. Not “Avatar, or “kid” or anything else, just Korra. And I’ll call you Lin.”

The older woman’s brow furrowed as she contemplated the Avatar’s request. Picking up on her hesitancy Korra furthered her point.

“Using our titles with each other at the dinner table is weird. Besides, you’re off the clock so it’s fine.” Korra had her arms crossed and a look of determination on her face.

Seeing the she wasn’t going to win, Lin gave in to the tanned girl.

“Hmmmmmm....Fine, I don’t see a problem with using our first names. But, only when we’re not on duty, understood, Korra?”

The mention of her name brought the biggest grin to Korra’s face. She hadn’t expected the Chief to relent so easily. Not that she was complaining.

“No problem, Lin.” was Korra’s cheery reply.

The rest of the evening went by without any major event. The food was good, although Korra could have done with a bit more of it. The music wasn’t really up her alley, but Lin seemed to really enjoy the smooth sounds of the piano and saxophone mix. Both Lin and Korra had opened up more to each other. They touched on topics, like Lin’s love for music and how she developed a taste for it, how Korra’s training was going, what Su and everybody back at Zhao Fu were up to, and, their favourite, how uptight Tenzin was.

“You know what Lin?”

“What?” replied Lin smiling through her glass of wine.

“I’ve had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for taking me out.”

“This was your idea so I don’t know why you’re thanking me.” Korra gave off a sheepish grin at the comment.

“But I will admit Korra; it’s been a long time since I’ve wound down like this. Thank you for the uh...opportunity, if you can call forcing me to take you out to dinner an opportunity.”

“Hey, it was a fair trade. I helped you nab the bad guys,” she made a one-two jabbing motion, “You treat me to dinner.”

Lin couldn’t help but smile at the girl in front of her. She looked like she’d fit right in with any high-class socialite group, but her actions were, to say the least, far from elegant. But that was just how Korra was. Anybody who knew the Water-tribe girl could testify that her bravado and over the top behaviour was part of her charm, although it did help having a smile that could knock you off your feet.

“Excuse me ma’am.” came a waiter’s rather shaky voice. “It’s getting rather late and we need to close down for the night.”

Looking up, Lin noticed how late it had gotten. The two ladies had lost track of time and talked the night away. So taking the timid waiter’s “request” Lin decided it was about time to take Korra home.

After paying for the food, they left the Jasmine Dragon stepping out into the night air. The wind had a chill to it.

“That was great!” exclaimed Korra stretching her arms above her head. “Thanks for the meal, Lin.”

Lin replied nonchalantly, “Don’t mention it. Now it’s about time we get you home.”

“Whaaaat?” came a whine, “Come on, the night is still young.”

“The night may be young, but Tenzin would talk my ear off if I kept you out all night.” Lin said with no room for play in her words. She wasn’t going to budge on this.

Seeing that Lin wasn’t going to budge Korra yielded. “Fine.” came a rather defeated sounding Avatar.

“I’m glad you finally see my side of things. Now let’s get going.”

As soon as she had turned her back, Korra took off around the corner.

“But only if you can catch me!”

“Korra! Wait!”

Seeing as Korra wasn’t going to listen, Lin “gave chase”. Rounding the corner she caught a glimpse of her heading into the nearby park, knowing Korra, she probably took off her heels, which would explain the huge gap between the two. Following in her footsteps, Lin decided barefoot was the best way to catch the Avatar. Heading into the park she had lost sight of Korra.

‘Where is that kid?’ Lin was a bit ticked off.

Not seeing anything, Lin went for her seismic sense. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, Lin slammed her foot into the ground. Unnoticeable to most, vibrations were sent flying all throughout the surrounding area, bouncing off any and every thing sending back signals letting her know where every little thing was. Tightening her eyes, she searched for anything Korra shaped. There it was! About a hundred feet from where Lin was standing in a small clearing, there was Korra sitting?

‘What is she planning?’ Lin thought to herself as she approached the clearing. “Korra why must you make my life so difficult?” she asked as she came up behind the girl who was sitting on a small wooden bench.

“Isn’t the sky so beautiful?

“What do you mean? It’s the same as every other night.”

Korra let off a small chuckle, “I suppose you’re right. Come on; sit with me for a bit.”

“Korra.” Lin’s voice had a warning tone to it.

“It’s just for a little while. This is my last request, I promise. Then I’ll do everything you say like an obedient little girl.”

Lin just gave her a sceptical look.

“Avatar’s Honour.” Korra said holding her right hand up.

“Fine, but only for five minutes.”

Korra scooted over a little for Lin, who then proceeded to take a seat and stare up at the cloud littered sky. Just then, a strong and chilly gust of wind flew through the clearing, sending shivers down Lin’s spine. Korra, noticing the goosebumps that covered Lin’s arms, leaned over rested against her body.

“Can I help you, Korra?”

“No, but I can help you.” A goofy grin covered her dark skinned face.

“Excuse me?”

“You looked like you were cold so I’m helping you out. You get used to this kind of weather when you live in the South Pole.” Korra said as she snuggled up closer to Lin, leaning her head on her companion’s shoulder.

Lin’s whole body tensed at the sudden close proximity, but began to relax as her body was enveloped by warmth.

Korra couldn’t put a finger on it, but at this very moment she just felt so..... Comfortable and at ease with Lin. Looking up, she had a chance to really look at her. She’d never really noticed it, but gazing at the contours of her face, Lin was really beautiful. Korra’s eyes drifted to the two claw-like marks on Lin’s cheek. She liked the scar that Lin sported on her cheek; it gave her that badass look. In contrast to the hardened look, her lips looked full and soft; alluring was the only way to describe them. Tying it all up was a strong, feminine jaw-line and green eyes that could suppress any rebellious notions of your heart; you get the perfect mix of beauty, scary, badass, and womanly, all in one iron clad package. The Chief of Police and Protector of Republic City, Lin Beifong.

“Is there something on my face?” Lin’s words broke Korra out of her admiration.

Turning her eyes to stare at the floor, “Oh! I, ah... no, sorry.” Korra was blushing violently and was half expecting Lin to get up and start the walk back to her Sato Mobile. Instead, Korra felt a soft pressure on the top of her head. It was Lin’s head leaning on top of her brown mess of hair. Korra tensed at the sudden touch, but relaxed into Lin even more.

“This is nice.” Korra mumbled into Lin’s shoulder.

Lin didn’t understand why she felt so relaxed with Korra, but she couldn’t agree more. They just sat there for what seemed like hours, not saying a single word, feeling happy just being in each other’s company.

Korra was dosing off, and Lin could tell. So before the Avatar could be completely taken over by slumber, Lin decided it was time to get Korra home.

“Let’s go Korra, you’re falling asleep.”

“No I’m not. I’m perfectly.” Lin could see through the half closed eyes that was obviously a lie.

“No you’re not. Come on, I don’t feel like carrying you back to the Sato Mobile.” Lin stood up instantly missing the warmth that Korra brought her. “Besides, Tenzin is going to kill you if get back after curfew.”

Yawning loudly, Korra stood up. “Curfew was like two hours ago, so he’s probably gonna flip his head anyway.

“Still, it’s best we don’t add any fuel to the fire, and get you home now.” Lin had started walking back towards the restaurant.

Silently acknowledging the Chief’s idea, she walked back with Lin.

The drive to the docks was silent, but all the awkwardness from the earlier ride had completely disappeared. They settled into a comfortable silence. Arriving at the docked ferry, the women disembarked and prepared to bid each other good night. 

Standing at the bottom of the ferry’s ramp stood two very rigid looking ladies unsure of how to proceed.

“Korra, thank you for tonight.” Lin extended a hand.

Korra didn’t know what she wanted Lin to do, but she was positive that a handshake wasn’t what she had in mind. Staring at the hand outstretched to her, she hesitantly took it.

“N-No problem Lin, I had fun.” Korra smiled as best she could to try hide her disappointment.

When the handshake had ended, Lin motioned to take her hand away, but was stopped by Korra who had maintained her grip. The two just stood there connected. Korra was looking at the ground and Lin was staring at the girl with a confused look. She didn’t want to let go.

“I don’t want tonight to end like this, anything but this.” Korra’s words were a whisper, Lin could barely hear them.

Using their still clasped hands she pulled herself closer to Lin. Her heart was racing and she felt as if though her whole body was on fire. As Korra’s tan lips met with soft pink ones, she felt a surge of electricity surge though her body. As soon as it had started it had ended, and Korra was running up the ramp.

Shouting out as she ran, “Good night, Lin! We should do this again.” The final horn for departure had sounded and Korra was on her way back to Air Temple Island.

Lin just stood there in shock. Did that actually happen? Ten minutes passed until it finally sunk in. Korra had just kissed her, it was only a graze, but she definitely kissed her. Lin didn’t know what to do, so she just got back to her Sato Mobile and drove home. After a hot shower and a change into more comfortable clothes, Lin plopped herself onto the couch in her living room. It had been a long day for the metal-bender. Sighing as she gazed up at the ceiling, Lin started replaying the events of the whole evening in her head, trying to rationalize what Korra had done. But before she could make any head-way the day’s stress had caught up to her, enveloping her whole body in slumber.

 

Finally, she got to rest her weary mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, finally put the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. It kinda went from 0 to 60 pretty quick there hey. All your kudos and views are much appreciated. Look forwards to the next chapter.


	4. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one!

**Decisions**

All was well with the world. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. You wouldn’t believe that the previous day had been a mixture of clouds, rain, and wind that’d chill you to the bone. Yes, today was definitely a good day.

Korra was roused from her slumber by the sound of the breakfast bell being rung.

‘Ugh. Already?’ Korra thought to herself in disgust. She hadn’t had the best night sleep. It was restless, which was odd because she never had trouble sleeping. Giving a low audible grunt she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and just stared at the floor trying to get the sleepy haze out of her head. It was then that the memories of last night came surging back. The kiss was just playing over and over and over again in her head.

Korra rubbed her head throwing herself onto her back. ‘It felt right at the time, but now....... Like, do I even like her in that kinda way?’ She didn’t know what to think. ‘Argh! Why was I so stupid! How am I supposed to even bring that up?”Hey so I’m sorry about kissing you, I hope it doesn’t change anything between us?”....... ‘LIKE HELL THAT WOULD WORK!!’ Korra was now flailing around her bed like a child throwing a tantrum.

Mid flail she felt something nudge her leg. Looking up she was greeted by a pair of jet black eyes that expressed concern for her sudden outburst.

“Mornin’ Naga. Did I wake you up?” She greeted the large polar bear-dog. “Sorry about that girl, just working through some stuff.” she said scratching Naga’s head that was now nuzzled against Korra’s side.

A second bell rang throughout the house. “Damn! I’m gonna be late.” Standing up and pulling on her usual Water-Tribe attire she ran towards the door. “Come on girl, let’s go get breakfast.”

Nearing the dining room Korra could hear the chatter of Tenzin, Pema, and all the kids.

Stopping just before the busy room and taking a deep breath ‘Okay you got this. Just act normal and no one will notice anything.” Korra thought as she opened the door.

“Ah, good morning Korra.” Tenzin greeted fondly. “How did you sleep?”

“Mmm, not so well.” Korra replied as she sat down next to Pema.

“Really? That is quite unusual for you, but I’m sure this morning’s meditation will he—“just then a chunk of tofu was sent flying past Tenzin cutting him off.

Meelo had decided it was a great idea to get into a mini-food war with Ikki. Luckily for Korra, Tenzin turned his attention from her to deal with the potential onslaught of food.

Seeing her chance, Pema leaned in whispering to Korra. “So?”

Korra sat up straighter **,** and took a sip of tea, “So, what?”

“You know? How was last night?” Pema had a sly grin on her face.

Korra spit out the hot liquid across the table further adding to Tenzin’s frustrations of trying to tame Meelo who was now the self appointed King of Tofu.

“Ahhahaa, uhh...n-not much! Nothing happened, it was a plain evening.” Korra’s shaky voice and nervous laughter betrayed her.

Pema had a look of disbelief.

Trying to move on from the topic Korra tuned back to her tea, but Pema was far from done. A playful grin emerged across Pema’s face.

“So nothing happened at all?”

“Yup, nothing in the slightest.” Korra’s eyes were darting all over the place.

“Sooooo.... not even a goodnight kiss?” A second volley of tea was sent flying across the table. That was the reaction she was looking for.

“Ooh, so something did happen last night.” Pema hummed out.

“H-Hey, would you look at the time. It’s about that time. You know, the time of day I-I-I brush Naga.” Korra leapt to her feet, bowing quickly as a thanks for the food and tea she ran out the dining room trying to hide her burning cheeks.

“What was that all about?” asked Tenzin sitting back down next to his wife. He’d finally calmed the ‘Tofu King’.

Pema couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, “Oh, you know, just girl things.”

“O-Oh...” He didn’t want to get into any further details.

“Honey, do you think Korra can have the day off from meditation? It’ll help her get through her “girl troubles”.”

Tenzin stroked his beard. “Hmmmmmm...... I suppose one more day wouldn’t hurt. Do you mind telling her? I don’t want to uh.....intrude.”

*******

 

The whole of Republic City was bustling about with its usual energy, well all except for one apartment. This apartment belonged to the one and only Chief of Police. But despite having an unusually restful sleep, she woke up in a rather fractious mood.

With tea in hand Lin plopped down onto her couch. Her thoughts running back to the previous night, she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh.

‘How could I let that happen? Why would Korra even do that in the first place?’ Lin brought a finger up to her mouth remembering the sensation. Thinking about it subconsciously brought a smile to her lips. It had been such a long time since she was that close to anybody.

‘What in Spirits name was Korra thinking?’ Lin was trying to make sense of all the noise that was going on in her head. She reasoned that Korra couldn’t possibly have feelings for her. Why would she, Korra was so young and vibrant and Lin just....wasn’t. Lin felt a little pang in her chest at the thought **.**

***********

 

“What do I do Naga!?” The Polar bear-dog tilted her head at her owner who was pacing the confines of the room at great speed.

“Do I tell her I like her? Or do I just carry on like normal?” Korra was pulling her hair out. “Maybe, if I’m lucky, she doesn’t even remember? What do you think girl?” She looked over to her companion hoping that she may hold all of the answers.

Naga, as if shrugging off the questions, lay down. “Gee, thanks, you’re so helpful.” Came Korra’s sarcastic response, which in turn got a small whimper and a sad look from her furry friend.”Sorry girl. I know, this is all my fault and only I can make it better.” Sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the bed, Korra let out a troubled breath. “That doesn’t make it any easier though.”

******

 

“This is Chief Beifong, is Lieutenant Saikhan there? No? Then please inform him that I am taking a day of leave and I’ll be in tomorrow. Goodbye” A very confused officer was left on the other side of the line.

“Y-Yes ma’am! Right away ma’am!” The line was then cut. Something amazing had just happened, the Chief, who had never missed a day of duty, was taking the day off. She was going to have a rough time trying to explain this to Saikhan.

Having put down the phone, Lin set out for the door with one goal in mind. To put an end to any possible feelings Korra may have for her.

*******

 

After thinking hard, Korra leapt to her feet.

“You know what, Naga?” the Polar bear-dog looked up inquisitively.” I can’t just leave this alone, hoping it’ll get better and sulking around here isn’t going to get anything done. ” Naga just tilted her head as if though wondering where this all was going.

“I like Lin. I like her a lot. I’m gonna tell her how I feel! And she’s gonna have to deal with it!” Preparing herself for the cold rejection, Korra set out to confess the feeling she held in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you thought. :)


	5. Let Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I finally uploaded the whole thing. I'm so sorry it took so long.

_Having arrived at the docks via a painfully slow ferry ride, Korra got her thoughts in order._

_‘Knowing Lin, she’d never miss a day of work. So first stop, the Police Headquarters.’ She then tore off through the crowds that littered the pier._

_*******_

_Lin being the detective she is deduced that Korra was probably doing some kind of spiritual mumbo jumbo with Tenzin. She’d never seen the need for “quiet time”._

_Having unlocked her Sato Mobile, Lin chuckled softly at the thought of Tenzin and Korra butting heads over whether meditating was necessary or not. ‘Tenzin really has his hands full with that girl.’ She then set off for the docks to catch the next ferry._

_Her destination, Air Temple Island._

_*******_

_“Not here? What do you mean ‘not here’? She has to be here.” Korra had not anticipated that Lin would “take the day off”._

_“I’m sorry Avatar, but that is what Lieutenant Saikhan told me. I’m sure she’ll be in tomorrow.” The Chief’s attendant was trying his best to comfort the forlorn girl in front of him._

_“No, no, no, no. Why today of all days!?” Korra sat down on her haunches hugging her knees. “Ugh! This sucks.”_

_Seeing how dismayed the tanned girl was, the attendant decided to cheer her up a bit._

_“Buuuuut, I guess if it’s really important you could just go to her apartment.”_

_“Yes! That’s what I’ll do!” Korra’s cheerfulness was short lived “But I don’t know where she lives.” The pout had returned._

_“A-hem” The man brought Korra’s attention back from pouty land, “I suppose since you really need to see her, I could give you the address. And you could discuss whatever super important information you have, with her.”_

_It suddenly dawned on Korra what he was implying. “Oh Spirits, thank you, thank you.” She leapt over the counter hugging the startled man._

_“No problem, it is my duty to help the Avatar. But let’s keep this between us; I don’t want the Chief knowing that I let ‘classified’ information get out.” His sentence ended with a bit of nervous laughter._

_Korra fully understood where he was coming from. Lin’s wrath was not something you’d want to be on the receiving end of. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Your secret is safe with me.” Korra ran out the door clutching the small piece of paper the attendant had scribbled the address on._

_*******_

_Lin was going over the conversation that she was about to have with Korra. And quite oddly, she was at a loss for what to do._

_‘What am I going to do? Tenzin is probably going to want to know why I came by so suddenly, and Korra is probably going to think I’m delusional for reading too much into this.’ Lin furrowed her brow, ‘Maybe it’s a Southern Water Tribe custom? Or.....or a....’ she couldn’t think of any likely excuses._

_The silver haired woman let out a troubled sigh as she neared the docks. This was completely unlike her. Lin handled everything with an almost deadly efficiency, always knowing what to do in any situation, but this, this was something very different from her usual pace of things. And the last thing Lin needed was the Avatar having a silly crush on her. All she could hope for was that it she misinterpreted the whole thing._

_If there was one thing that was certain, it was that this wasn’t going to be fun._

_*******_

_Having double checked the address written down on the scrap of paper with the one embossed on the building’s side. There was no mistaking it, this is where Lin lived. It was a very simple block of flats that stood about four storeys high with two apartments on each storey. There wasn’t anything extravagant about them at all; a small balcony garden was all that distinguished the block from everything else around it. Korra knew that from the address on the paper Lin’s apartment was at the top._

_‘This is the kind of place I would expect Lin to stay in.’ Korra thought as she examined the plain, but unblemished walls._

_Finally making it up the stairs, she came face to face with Lin’s door. As her tan knuckle was about to make contact, something stopped her, something very foreign to her._

_“Huh, getting nervous now hey?” Korra mumbled questioningly to her own body. Her knees were shaking and a lump had appeared in her throat. Now that she was actually standing in front of Lin’s door, anxiety had taken over._

_‘W-what do I even say? I’m sure she’ll be pissed if I just barge in and start confessing all sorts of things to her.’ The tanned girl now stood frozen outside the green door, hand stretched out, not knowing how to proceed._

_‘Maybe I’ll come back later. I mean she did take the day off for some reason.’ She turned around to walk away, but mid-step something pounded in the back of her mind._

_“No. No I’m not gonna run away.” determination crossed Korra’s face, “I will face Lin. Right now!”_

_With a new found courage, she knocked hard on the door waiting for Lin to answer. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. Korra was now getting a little impatient._

_Knocking again and calling out, “Lin it’s me, Korra. Can I come in?” not even a beetle-cricket._

_“Come on Lin. I’m sorry. Can we at least talk about it?” Korra’s voice had steadily grown in to a shout._

_“If you’re looking for the lady who lives there, she left a little while ago.” Came a quiet voice._

_“Huh!?” Korra spun around to see what looked like an elderly janitor mopping behind her. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t notice you there. Wait, you said that Lin isn’t here?”_

_“I don’t know if the lady living there is Lin, but I saw her leaving about fifteen minutes ago.” The man didn’t look up from his mopping duties. “She left in one of those fancy Sato things that are all the rage nowadays.”_

_“Oh come on!” Korra let out an annoyed shout. “Do you know where she went?”_

_“Why would I? I’m just the janitor. It’s not like anyone talks to me. No one ever asks me ‘Hey Shuu, how are you doing today?’ or ‘I’m heading out now, I’ll catch you later Shuu’ Hmph, who cares where they’re going.”_

_Korra just nodded._

_“Yeah..........Well..... I gotta go now, so I’ll maybe see you later.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Leave just like everyone else.”_

_Korra ran as fast as her legs could carry her._

_‘Think Korra, think! Where would she be going now?’ coming to a stop she thought hard, but nothing came to mind._

_‘Oh, I could just do that.’ She scanned the area for the tallest building nearby. Spotting an old clock tower, she made a bee-line for the top. ‘I can get a better view if I’m up high.’ The tiles crunched under her feet as she paced around the worn rooftop, hunting for any signs of Lin._

_‘Come on, where are you?’ A deafening horn tore Korra away from her concentration. ‘Wha—Oh, it’s the ferry. Man, that was loud, but I guess we are pretty close to the docks.’ Suddenly a pin dropped, ‘What if she’s going to Air Temple Island?’_

_Without a second thought Korra tore off towards the harbour, racing across the rooftops. Nearing the docks she spotted Lin’s parked Sato Mobile, but Lin was nowhere to be seen._

_“Lin! Lin, where are you!?” No answer. “Hey! You there!” Korra beckoned to one of the boat attendants who were on break, “Did you see a silver haired woman around here earlier?”_

_“Hmmmmmm......... Oh yeah, I think I saw her. Kinda tall and angry looking. Man, am I glad I won’t be on the receiving end of those looks.” The young man chuckled. “She got on the ferry that just left for Air Temple Island. The ferry will be back in an hour if yo—“ he was cut off by the sound of a body crashing into the water._

_Korra didn’t have time to wait. The icy water bit at her skin, but she didn’t care. Lengthening her strokes, Korra bent the water around her. With each powerful pull she gained speed and was soon gliding across the water. Her muscles were aching and on fire, the cold water did nothing to ease their pain, but left her hands and feet numb. None of this mattered, Korra kept on swimming._

_*******_

_The ferry just arrived at the island and much to Lin’s dismay; Tenzin had come down to greet her._

_“Lin. It’s good to see you. I didn’t know you were coming over today.”_

_“Good morning Tenzin. Yes, sorry for the sudden drop in, I have some business to attend to today.”_

_“Come; let’s go inside, I’ll have Pema prepare some tea. Perhaps I can help you with whatever business you have here?”_

_“I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I have business with Korra, is she here?”_

_Tenzin was a bit taken back when he heard Lin use Korra’s name instead of the usual “Avatar”._

_“Uhh, not at the moment, I gave her the day off and she left early this morning for the city.”_

_You didn’t have to be an all wise spiritual mentor to see that Lin was irritated._

_“What has Korra done now? If you need compensation for any damages she’s caused, I’ll pay them. I just need to know what she d—“Tenzin was cut off by a loud yell._

_“Lin! Lin wait!” It was Korra._

_The pair looked over to see an extremely wet and a very out of breath Korra running towards them._

_“Korra? Why in Spirits name are you wet?” Tenzin walked over with a worried expression “And what this I hear about you having business with Lin? Did you break something again?”_

_“Wha— No, this has nothing to do with anything like that. Anyways, I need to talk to Lin.” Korra said peering over Tenzin’s shoulder and spotting Lin standing a few feet away._

_Tenzin wasn’t too pleased about being brushed aside and was about to further the matter, but he saw the look of urgency in Korra’s face. Letting out a sigh, he stood aside allowing Korra to proceed._

_Korra went up to Lin with confidence._

_“We need to talk.”_

_Lin was a bit surprised at the young woman’s tone, but was glad to see that Korra had the same idea._

_“Yes we do.” Was all Lin said._

_“Buuuut, maybe we can go somewhere a bit more, you know, private.” Korra said as she gestured her head over to where Tenzin was standing a few feet away trying to figure out “discreetly” what was going on._

_Seeing no problem with this Lin nodded in agreement and Korra led her away._

_The walk was, to say the least, uncomfortably quiet. A heavy atmosphere surrounded the two like a huge blanket. And both of them were well aware of it. They tried to disperse awkward silence with small talk, but the lingering feeling just sat there unmoving._

_Mercifully they had reached their destination, and what a sight it was. Korra had led them to a small secluded lagoon. The mid morning sun struck the surrounding trees leaving a dappled shade. The sand was cool since the sun hadn’t had time to warm it up with its golden rays. Small waves lapped gently at the shore and all you could hear was the soft crunch of sand beneath their shoes. In short this place was perfect for a confession, and that is exactly why Korra chose it. She wanted this to go without a hitch._

_“Listen, Lin” Korra twirled the sand around with her feet trying to find the words she needed, “About last night. I—“_

_“Korra. Last night was nice. I haven’t enjoyed myself like that in a long time.” Korra perked up at her words._

_“I know Lin. I-I feel the same way abou—“_

_“But what you did last night was completely inappropriate.” The words stung Korra like a whip. “I believe it is best that we carry on with our lives and forget everything that happened last night.”_

_Lin’s words hit her hard. Korra opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She was absolutely floored by what Lin had just said. ‘Forget everything?’ She didn’t want to think about it._

_It hurt Lin to say those words and it hurt even more seeing how Korra was reacting. All she wanted to do was hold Korra and tell her everything was going to be alright, but she couldn’t. This was the easiest way to settle things._

_Lin then made the mistake of looking Korra in the eyes. Her eyes were rippling with confusion. She couldn’t take any more, so before all that she had done went to waste, Lin turned to leave._

_“I’ll see myself off.”_

_Korra was lost in her thoughts. What was happening? Where is Lin going? Lin was getting farther and farther away. Korra reached out grabbing Lin’s hand from behind._

_“No! You don’t get to decide this on your own!” Her voice was raspy and tears rolled down her cheeks. “What about my feelings? I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone. I told myself that I didn’t care if I was rejected, but this.....” she grabbed at her heart, “this hurts too much.”Korra’s voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, but Lin heard it._

_“Korra, why can’t you see that this is best for both of us?”_

_“Best for the both of us? Or easier on you?” Korra sounded angry, “You can’t keep shutting everyone out!”_

_“Enough!” Lin’s voice was cracking,”We are done with this conversation.” She tore her hand away from Korra’s grip and proceeded back up the beach._

_Not three steps later, Lin felt strong arms wrap around her mid-section from behind._

_“Lin! Please, wait!”_

_“Let go Korra! Stop messing around.” Lin tried to pry the Korra’s arms away, but had no success. The girl held on as if her life depended on it. She didn’t want to lose Lin._

_Both women struggled to gain control of the situation. Eventually tiring themselves out, they fell to their knees. They just sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity._

_Breaking the silence, Korra whispered as she leant her head against the older woman’s back. “Why won’t you let me in?”_

_Lin just stayed quiet and unmoving, feeling her back grow damp from Korra’s tears._

_“Is it so bad that I feel this way about you?” Korra tightened her grip around Lin’s waist. “Do you not feel the same way? Please just answer me, Lin? That’s all I need to know.”_

_That was it; Korra’s broken sounding voice tore down the metal armour that surrounded Lin’s heart._

_“Damn it Korra! Why do you do this to me? I kept telling myself that there was no way that you could have feelings for me. That the kiss meant nothing and it was all a misunderstanding or something.” Tears flowed freely down Lin’s pale cheeks._

_Korra was a bit surprised by Lin’s outburst, but didn’t say anything and just held onto her more tightly._

_“I gave up on feeling like this years ago, but here you are forcing your way into my heart with that stupid persistence and beautiful smile of yours.”_

_Korra blushed at the sudden compliment, but accidentally let go of Lin. Feeling that she was free from Korra’s grip; Lin instinctively stood to face the girl who was still on her knees staring at the ground apologetically._

_“I-I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you. I didn’t mean for it to get this out of hand. It’s just that I feel so.......” she trailed off as stared at the sand avoiding eye contact._

_“Korra, is it okay for me to love you?” Lin asked hesitantly as she knelt down in front of Korra extending a hand to cup the tan girl’s cheek._

_Korra flinched at the unexpected touch, but then eased into Lin’s warm hand. Bringing her head up she was greeted with soft green eyes that yearned to be closer. “Of course, but you have to do something for me first.”_

_Lin waited for Korra’s request, but nothing came. She searched her timid blue eyes for an answer, and then it clicked._

_Lifting Korra’s chin, Lin leant down, closing the distance between the two kissing Korra softly and deeply._

_Breaking the kiss, Lin leant her forehead against Korra’s, “Are you sure this is okay? I mean I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, I get grouchy, I always have work to do, so I proba—“ Lin was cut off by Korra’s laughter._

_“Really? You interrupted the kiss to ask that?” She couldn’t help but laugh at Lin’s concerned ramblings._

_Calming down, Korra took Lin’s hand and squeezed softly. “I Love you.....” Korra placed a soft kiss on Lin’s forehead, “And nothing will change that.”_

_“I love you too.” It was a whisper but Korra heard it and just smiled._

_“Now, come on.” She said standing up offering her hand to Lin, “I happen to have the rest of the day off and I do believe I owe you a date.”_

_Smiling, Lin took Korra’s hand, “That sounds like a good idea. And it just so happens that I also have the day off.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't too poorly written, haha. Let me know if I can improve in any areas of my writing. Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Let me know if I should change anything about the layout so it's easier to read. It's much appreciated. :D


End file.
